bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayune Arishima
| image = | name = | kanji = Unspecified | romanji = Arishima Sayune | race = Shinigami | birthday = April 12th | age = 30 | gender = Female | height = 5'4" | weight = 130 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Pink | blood type = A | unusual features = Pink Hair | affiliation = The Nihilist, Soul Society (loosely) | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Right Hand of the Nihilist | previous occupation = Unknown | team = The Nihilist's team | previous team = Unknown | partner = Yoruichi Shihōin (loosely), Takara Kuramoto (loosely) | previous partner = None | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Sayune Arishima is an assistant and right-hand woman of the Nihilist. She is one of the three Keisei - a term referring to the strongest women in the Soul Society. Her personal title is that of the "Femme Fatale" (傾国傾城, Lethal Beauty) in regard to her appearance as well as her overall fighting style. Her status as a swordsman is that of a legend, and it is said that she is capable of matching even fellow Keisei Yoruichi Shihōin in a fight. Appearance Sayune has the appearance of a young woman with long-pink hair, a Caucasian complexion, and green eyes. Usually, she has part of her hair tied up in a fashion similar to a bow tie at the back of her head. She commonly wears a white kimono with her shoulders exposed, as well as sandals with unusually shaped and high heels. She states the reason for wearing such shoes is a test of balance for herself while in combat. Personality Sayune can be best described as a serene, calm and collected individual when it comes to circumstances in general. She behaves constantly in a lady-like and disciplined fashion, rarely allowing herself or anything else to shake her mannerisms. In some cases, her mature outlook and demeanor can and has intimidated some people that have spoken to her. However, it also gives off the appearance of a non-combatant to others - something she is aware of and does not hesitate to use to her advantage. She has a habit of poking fun at others whenever they are flustered, particularly for being so self-aware in her presence. In Progress... History In Progress... Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Above all else, Sayune has exceptional and tremendous skill in swordsmanship. Her fighting style, as well as her level of skill is the prominent reason for her being named the Femme Fetale of the Keisei. When on her guard, she seems to stand idly with her sheathed sword held parallel with her waist. This stance, at first, seems to be an inactive one and can lead one to think that her guard is down. However, this is meant to trick opponents and provoke them into attacking her. Afterwhich, she shows another deadly trait - her immense speed when striking. She is able to deliver multiple strikes at once, but the level of her speed makes it appear as if she is not moving at all. These elements are enough to strike down her opponents within seconds, ending a fight as quickly as it would begin. In Progress... Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes References